Hold it Against me
by marlene9408
Summary: What if Dr. O had a kid….and he didn't even know about it…what if he knew he or she. What if he was always with he or she and wouldn't have thought that was his kid  i suck at summaries its better than it seems...i hope Kim/Tommy Conner/Kira
1. Kimberly Hart is his what?

What if Dr. O had a kid….and he didn't even know about it…what if he knew he or she. What if he was always with he or she and wouldn't have thought that

"conner will you listen?" I asked

"huh?" he asked looking at me

"Conner your going to get us in trouble now listen to Dr. O" kira said

He nodded

"sorry just mom and my dad were fighting last night and kept me up last night" he said yawning

Kira nodded

"ok um conner how about you go home and rest?" I asked

He nodded

"yea let me call my mom then" he said taking out his phone

"hi mom can you come pick me up…yea um wait up ill send you the coordinates then" he said

"ok bye mom" he said

He typed something and then closed it

"shes on her way" he said

I nodded

"Ethan stop playing that game!" kira said

I chuckled quietly

About 20 minutes later we heard a honk

"well that's her I have to go bye guys" he said getting up

"bye conner" I said

"by Dr. O" he said as he went upstairs

As soon as he was out of sight

"have you met conners mom?" asked ethan

"no I haven't" I said

"she is HOT!" he said

I rolled my eyes

"I think her name Is Kimberly or something" said Ethan

"her name is Kimberly hart" said kira

I choked on my water

"you ok Dr. O?" asked ethan

"yea im fine" I said

Kim had a kid wait twins? Wait that means she was 16 when she had conner…

"Kimberly hart?" I asked

"yea why?" asked kira

"nothing" I said

They shrugged and started talking

-  
Conner's POv

"mom!" I yelled

"yea sweetie?" she asked

"have you seen my soccer ball?" I asked

"um in the laundry room" she said

"thanks mom" I said

"your welcome now hurry cause I need to take you to school" she said

"mom I have my car" I said

"actually you don't your brother might have um crashed?" she said

"HE WHAT!" I yelled

"conner its being fixed hurry up or you and I both will be late to work" she said

"mom don't worry a doggy wont die if your late" I said

"conner come on I don't have time I still have to go find eric and see if he didn't get another girl pregnant" she said

I nodded

"ok mom let me get my sweater" I said

She nodded

I ran back to my room and got a sweater


	2. Problems?

"hi Dr. O" I said

He looked up

"hello to you too conner" he said

I walked to my seat and sat down

Kira walked in a couple of minutes later and Ethan came in with his tech like computer thing

I yawned and Dr. O turned to look at me

"conner can I talk to you?" he asked

I nodded and got up

I walked over to him

"whats up?" I asked

"conner it seems you have a D in my class" he said

"what how?" I asked

"I don't know I think it was the last tests you have failed" he said

"can I make them up or something if I fail they wont let me play!" I said

"yea I just need to talk with your parents" he said

I shifted uncomfortably

"Conner are you having any problems at home or with your parents?" he asked

""no its just I guess I haven't been keeping my grades up" I said truthfully

He nodded

"ill let you off ill give you an assignment so you can boost it up at least to a B" he said

"thanks dr. O" I said

He nodded

"have a seat" he said

I nodded and went to my seat

After School

"finally!" I said as I saw Dr. o come in view

"sorry I had a meeting come in let me print your assignment" he said

I nodded as he opened the door and walked in

I followed behind

I closed the door

My phone rang but I ignored it

I got the work

"is this is Dr. o?" I asked looking over it

He nodded

"its due Friday" he said

I nodded

My phone rang again

"sorry its my mom ..hello?" I asked

"CONNER HURRY UP!"

"sorry mom its just came to get an assignment from my teacher" I said

"ok just hurry up" she said

"kay mom" I said

"kay bye love you" she said

"love you too mom" I said

I hung up and looked at Dr. O

"thanks Dr. o I gotta go" I said

He nodded

"so do I its just that I needed to give you that" he said

I nodded and we walked out of the room

I saw my mom and said goodbye to Dr. O and walked to the car

Dr. O waved at me and walked to his car

I got in the car

"who was that?" asked mom

"um Dr. O my science teacher" I said

"no it cant be" she mumbled

"cant be what?" I asked

"nothing sweetie" she said

I nodded and looked out the window

I yawned once again

"you tired?" she asked

"yea didn't sleep much last night" I said

She sighed and nodded

"why do you and dad fight about if I may know?" I asked

"nothing sweetie" she said

I nodded and looked out the window

"so why were you with your science teacher?" she asked

"I have a D in his class" I said

"conner" she said

"I know I know its just I cant study when you 2 are yelling at each other" I said

She nodded

What did he give you?" she asked

"he gave me an essay I need to type and that's all if I get a good grade I could get a B" I said

She nodded

"that's good" she said

I nodded

"did you find eric?" I asked

She nodded

"shes not pregnant but somehow Eric doesn't remember crashing your car" she said

"see mom hes an airhead" I said

She looked at me

"don't call your brother an airhead" she said

"why? He is" I said

"he is not" she said

"mom hes a highschool drop out and according to him hes a ninja I mean whats that?" I asked

"conner " she said strictly

I rolled my eyes

"I get you Favorite him" I said getting out of the car

"conner" she said

"what?i just wish one time you would side with me and not him maybe I should just be stupid…well even more of an idiot than I am!... Just leave me alone" I said going to my room and slamming the door

I dozed off a while later

I heard my door open but I kept my eyes closed

Someone sat next to me

It was mom cause it smelled like her perfume

She pushed my hair out my eyes

She sighed and then kissed my forehead

"I love you conner" she whispered

I groaned

"shhh go to sleep" she whispered

I turned and opened my eyes

"mom what happened?" I asked

"nothing sweetie" she said

I nodded

"go to sleep conner you have school tomorrow" she said

I nodded

She kissed my forehead again

"night mom" I said

Sheleft the room and I looked at the ceiling and sighed

When is she actually going to come out and say dad hits her

I mean its obvious she had a black eye and her wrists were purple last time

I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep


	3. Whats his name?

I woke up to something breaking

I sat up and looked at the time

It was 4 AM

"NO THOSE BASTARDS ARE NOT MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!" yelled dad

I walked to the living room where they were fighting

My mom was crying and dad was looking with a look that could kill

"Their yours!" she said

"no they aren't!" he said

"whats going on?" I asked

"nothing conner just go to bed" mom said

"well its something your crying" I said

"got to bed" my dad said

"no not until I know who you called a bastard" I said

"ok you" he said

"me?" I asked

"yea your not my kid" he said

"what?" I asked

"I cant have kids" he said

I turned to look at my mom

"conner" she started

"whos my dad?" I asked

"Conner" she said

"whats my dads name?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes

She stayed quiet and looked down

"mom whats his name?" I asked again

Nothing

I nodded and stormed out of the house

"CONNER!" I heard my mom yell

I just started running

A while later

I was at the park just sitting there thinking until…


	4. amnesia

"conner wake up" I heard someone say

I groaned my side hurt and so did every part of my body

"call the ambulance" I heard a feminine voice say

A while later I was being lifted in a gurney then it all went black

I opened my eyes and saw my mom well shelooked likemom

"oh my god conner!" she said running to my side

I closed my eyes and turned away

My head hurt like hell like if they had kicked it

"does anything hurt?" she asked

I didn't say anything but yes it did everything hurt

I coughed and tried to sit up

But a hand pushed me down

"here" said mom as she handed me a cup of water

I drank some and pushed it away

I looked around

"they went to go eat" she said

Who is they?

I had a cast on my leg and my eye hurted

I touched my face

Im sure I had stitches

The door opened

"CONNER" I heard a girl say

She then hugged me

"you scared me!" she said

She pulled away confused

"who are you?" I asked

"conner your scaring me imkira your bestfriend" she said

I looked at her confused

She looked familiar

"oh my god!" I heard my mom say

The boy that came in with the girl ran out

I groaned

"does anything hurt?" asked mom

"everything" I said

She nodded

"conner do you remember anything?" my mom asked

I shook my head

"whats the last thing you remember?" she asked

"I remember getting detention" I said

She nodded

"ok ok what else?" she asked

"mom was yesterday my firstday of school?" iasked

She shook her head

"sweetie your halfway done with the year" she said

I looked down confused

"do you remember her?" asked mom

I nodded

"yea she looks familiar" I said

She nodded

"sweetie?" my mom said

"mom what happened?" I asked

"I can answer that" I heard someon say

I turned and it was a doctor


	5. Tell me who my dad is

I looked down at the hospital bed

"mom when can I go home?" I asked

"Soon sweetie" she said filling something out

"mom what happened?" I asked

"sweetie you got mugged" she said

"oh but why was I in the park at that time?" I asked

"me and your dad were fighting" she said

"Why?" I asked

"conner you have to figure that out on your own" she said

I nodded

"till then you cant go to school for 3 weeks" she said

I nodded

"ok" she said

"ready to go home?" she asked

I nodded

"mom" I said

"yea?" I heard her ask

"im hungry!" I said

"ok im making something to eat right now wait one second" she said

"ok!" I said

She came in with buffalo wings

"do you remember anything?" she asked

I nodded

"yea when is Kira coming over?" I asked

She smiled

"I see someone is developing a crush" said mom

I smiled

"shes really pretty" I said

She nodded

"eat up her and Ethan should be here in 20 minutes or so" she said

I nodded

"ok" I said

She kissed my forehead and left

I sat up even more

I remember something…but I want to know why I was wearing latex? Not that I mind wearing red.

I sighed and rubbed my head

I also remember some gems and Dr. O but that's all

I groaned and began eating

A while later I heard voices in the living room then a knock

"come in" I said

Ethan came in and kira behind him

"How you feeling?" he asked

"good" I said

"do you remember anything?" asked kira

I nodded

"well what is it?" she asked

"um I remember something…but maybe it was just a dream" I said

"what is it?" she asked

"I remember seeing myself in red latex" I said

She nodded

"well your remembering" she said

I jumped when someone talked from my wrist

"sorry conner we have to go" she said

"but you just got here" I said

"sorry we will be back in like an hour" she said as she dragged ethan out of the room

"mom" I said

She came into the room

"yea sweetie?" she asked

"when is dad coming home I mean he didn't even go see me at the hospital" I said

"hes out of town sweetie" she said

I nodded

"ok" I said

"hurry up so I can take you to school I need to go ask for all your homework" she said

I nodded

"ok" I said as I got up and got my crutches

"lets go talk with your science teacher" she said

I nodded

Students were in lunch so yea

A women saw us and walked over to us

"conner I see your back" she said

I nodded

"when are you coming to school?" she asked

"the doctor gave him another week off cause that's when he gets his cast removed" mom said

The lady nodded

"ok have fun" she said walking away

"letsgo" I said

Mom nodded and followed me

She knocked on the door

"come in" I heard someone say

Mom opened the door and I went in

"hello conner why are you here?" asked Dr. O

"he came for his homework or class work hes missed" mom said

"he has none hes needs to rest" he said looking up

He and mom just stared at each other

"um" I said

They looked away

"so he has no work?" asked mom

"um no he just needs to do that extra credit essay and hes good" he said

I nodded

"so Tommy how has life been?" asked mom

I looked at them

"Wait you 2 know eachother?" I asked

Dr. O nodded

"we went to school together" he said

"but mom I was your age when you had me and we lived in florida with dad" I said

"ill tell you at home " she said

My head hurt and I almost fell

"conner" I heard Dr. O say

I looked up

"sweetie are you ok?" mom asked

I remember everything

"Don't touch me" I said

"Conner" she said

"No don't touch me" I said getting my crutches and limping out

"Conner get back here now!" she said

"Why so you can tell me who my real dad is?" I asked

She stayed quiet and dr. o looked at me surprised

"Ok I'll tell you" she said

I stopped and turned

"I'll leave you alone" Dr. O said

"no stay" she said

Dr. O sat back down in his seat

"ok your dad is" she started


	6. I Have Twins

[Ok I'm writing here because like writing and because I think its fun, so if you want to talk about my writing just don't do it. If you must know I am still a high school student. I am 16 and I am Taking AP English language and all we pretty much do in that class is write essays and go through like speeches. I'm good at writing essays but when it comes to writing stories it's a little hard but hey I try not everyone is perfect. I write to release my stress but I'm sorry but I don't like people criticizing me I don't know why. But I'll take advice I guess I wrote with capitalizing my first letters of my sentence because I just type I don't really check for mistakes so yea sorry… if I have grammar mistakes I'm sorry but yea sometimes word doesn't fix them and I may not see them. And for those who like my stories Thanks I'm glad you liked it and I have somewhat of a plot but I add more and change it. I've read some stories on here and I made sure the plot isn't like everyone else has it. I for one like being different because, well I think different is Awesome! Oh yea this week I may post depending if I have homework but knowing my teachers I will have a lot of homework. Marlene will post if I can't. Oh yea sorry this is mines and Marlene's Account it's just under her name since well idk. It was hers at first but I know her password so yea. My name is Jovanna and that's all I give out. I would like a cool nickname but nah can't think of one. I type in school in my English class so there may be spelling mistakes because well I type fast and what comes to mind so yea. What else I don't mind criticism just don't write like Go back to school but hey whoever wrote that I get what you were trying to say. : ) well that's it]

"Your dad is…." She said.

"Uhuh" I said telling her to go on.

"Dr. Oliver" she said looking at Dr. O

"What?" I heard Dr. O ask her.

I felt dizzy extremely dizzy.

Then it all went black.

Tommy POV

"Conner" I yelled as I saw his eyes go back and his body gave up on him.

I caught him just in time.

"He's my what?" I asked as I sat Conner down.

"He's your son" she said crying.

I sighed and looked at Conner.

He did look a lot like Kim and somewhat like me I guess

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because…well I was moving to Florida and I found out" she said.

"Was this before or after you broke up with me?" I asked moving Conner's face a little.

He groaned

"Conner wake up" I said

He opened his eyes and looked at me and then at Kim

"Dr. O is my dad?" he asked her

She nodded

"Then why did you lie my whole life to me and him" he said

"Im sorry" she said

"I'm just going to go" he said

"Conner sit-down" I told him

He nodded

"It's just..." he started

"Conner" she said

"Leave me alone please" he said

"Conner lets go home I'll tell you the rest of the story" she said

"Ok but Dr. O has to go to" he said

She looked at me and sighed

"I have to get to work and go check on Eric" she said

I looked at Conner

"You ok?" I asked

He nodded

"I'm fine" he said

I nodded and helped him up

She then left with Conner

I sighed and looked down

Oh my god I have twins

I rubbed my neck and the bell rung

I walked into Conner's house

He was sitting on the couch with his leg elevated

He looked at me

"Hey Conner you ok?" I asked

He nodded

"Mom!" he said

Kim came out

"Oh you're here" she said

I nodded

"Have a seat" she said

I sat next to Conner

"Go on" Conner said

"Let Eric get home" she said

Conner rolled his eyes

From what I've heard Eric isn't smart.

Sooner or later a Conner look alike came in

"Sup mom Sup Conner" he said

"Ok now go on" Conner said

"Ok as you may know…except you Eric" she said

Eric nodded

"Tommy is your father" she said

Eric turned and looked at me

"Ok" he simply said standing up

"Is this all because I have to get to class" he said

"Class why class?" I asked

"Adult school" said Conner

I slowly nodded

"Well nice meeting you dad See yah!" he said walking out

"And since I'm a little smarter than Eric…I want to know why you kept it a secret from Dr. O" Conner Said

"Well you see I found out I was pregnant about 2 months I was in Florida and your dad" she was cut off

"Not my dad" Conner said

"ok Conner, Kyle and I met and we clicked and he found out I was pregnant and thought he had got me pregnant so he said he would support me no matter what and well you and Eric were born and he gave you his last name and then we got married as soon as we got out of high school" she said

Conner nodded

"So you kept this secret even from him? Wow nice mom good role model maybe I should get a girl pregnant" Conner said

Kim rolled her eyes

"You will wear a condom each time you do that" she said

"uhuh sure like you and dad did" he said

Kim looked at me

Conner looked at me

"I can call you dad right?" he asked

I nodded

"Of course" I said

He nodded

"I have a question for you Conner" said Kim

Conner looked at her

"Ok um do you want to change your last name?" she asked

"No" he said

"Why not?" she asked

"Well at least not now!" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Not that I'm embarrassed but I don't want the whole school to know I'm Dr. O's Kid! At least not now" he said

I nodded

"He's right" I said

"Well mom since you have a secret I have one of my own and even dad know about it" Conner said

"And what is that?" she asked

He looked at me

"Tell her I mean if Kira and Ethan know and she was one to you know" I said

"YOU WERE A RANGER AND YOUDIDN'T TELL ME!" he yelled

"Thank you for telling him Thomas" she said

"No problem" I said

"Yes I was a ranger….wait no…Tommy why?" she asked

"Because I'm awesome like that mom" Conner said

I laughed

"My little boy he could end up hurt!" she said

"I'll be fine" he said

"Yet you have a broken leg" she said

"Hey not broken just dislocated!" he said

I shook my head

"Wait how when Zordon passed away didn't the powers disappear?" she asked

I nodded

"Well yea but me and my experiments you know" I said

She then looked at Conner

"Please tell me you're not the Yellow Ranger cause sweetie Yellow does not go with you and unless you like wearing skirt cause if you do I might have seen this coming" she said

"He's the Red Ranger" I said

"AWW my boy is the red ranger!" she said hugging him

"Mom I'm mad at you stop hugging me" he whined

I laughed

"And mom I'm not gay!" he said

"Thank god" she said

"So mom if I may ask what ranger were you?" he asked

"The pink" She said

He nodded.

"Oh why didn't I see that coming" he said

I looked at her

Hmmm guess she still looks great in her color

She had dark blue jeans and a Pink Blouse and her nails were painted pink as well

The doorbell rung

"Conner can you get that?" asked Kim from the kitchen

"of course mom let me drag myself to the door" he said sarcastically

"If you must" she said

"ill get it" I said

I got up and opened the door

Kira and Ethan were standing at the door

"come in" I said

"um hey Dr. O" they said confused

Kira walked over to Conner and started talking to him

A few minutes later

"HES YOUR WHAT!" yelled Ethan

"He's my dad" Conner said

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY I ENVY YOU!" he said

"Ethan he's right next to you I don't need to hear you" Kim said from the living room

"Sorry Mrs. M" he said

I looked down a little

She was still married

I looked at my watch

"Well Conner I have to go" I said

He nodded

"Ok" he said

I said my goodbyes and left.

I got into my car

Wow too much news for one day

I started the car and drove home.

I got home showered and went to bed

All I kept thinking was Kim

She's still as beautiful as she was when we were both in high school

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling

Tonight was going to be a LONG! night


	7. Information!

Hey guys Jovanna here again hope you guys like the story

Disclaimer: Well I can't say I own any of the rangers even if I wish I did but yea *sigh* Saban owns them and then Disney owned them and Saban owns them again so yea: D

I just own the plot and I don't know if I should make this a Conner/Kira story too….so people help!

Or should I make it a Conner/OC and Kira/OC THEN! Make it Conner/Kira…

Well you guys decide

Oh yea what else they still are rangers

The plot doesn't follow the episodes because well I've seen some recently and that's it but I remember like barely! So yea

IF I could write about Mighty-Morphin Power Rangers then hell yea ill write like a book cause well I grew up with them….hmmm I stopped seeing power rangers after S.P.D. you know that phase when you were to cool for Power Rangers lol

I just back to them after I went to Argentina during Christmas Break and my nephew and I watched them

Hmmmm seeing that I have An in class essay I may not post tomorrow and Thursday is laundry day and Friday I have a test hmm ill definitely post by Saturday

I can't make any promises but hey I didn't leave you with any cliff hangers so people review and say who you want Conner and Kira to be with oh yea Ethan he's going to be getting his love interest throughout the story just not right now so yea.

So people review with your responses :D


	8. MY EYES!

Sorry if I made mistakes. You see I didn't use spell check and right now I'm uploading it quick because I need to go help my mom ad aunt downstairs so people ENJOY!

There is no point for a disclaimer because I haven't nor will I ever own the power rangers….unless you count a dream…but Saban pops in and ruins it anyway so yea no lol.

Conner's POV

I sighed

My dad is now claiming full custody and mom is too.

Why are they so difficult!

I sat up from my bed and looked out my window

Dad should be coming to pick me up

I heard a knock

I looked at the door

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me" I heard

"Come in" I said

I sat down straight as the door opened

"Hey Conner" Kira Said

I smiled

"Hey Kira" I said

She smiled and sat down next to me

"Your mom said something was wrong so spill" she said

"She is part of the problem" I said

"How so?" she asked

I looked at her and showed he a paper

"They want you to decide?" she asked

"Yes" I said

She nodded

I have a plan does your room lock from the outside?" she asked

I nodded

"Why?" I asked

She looked at me

"Ohhhhh" I said

She nodded

"Now what else?" she asked

"Um let's think" I said

She nodded

Tommy's POV

I rang the doorbell

"Coming!" I heard Kim say

She opened the door

"Come in" She said

I did as she closed the door

Kira came running out of the hall

"Mrs. K" she yelled

I turned

"Yes?" she asked

"Conner fainted" she said

"What?" we both asked

"I don't know he was pacing around and he just fell back" she said

Kim ran to the room with me behind her.

"CONNER!" she yelled as she went inside the door

The door then closed and it locked from the outside

"Um I think they tricked us" I said

"CONNER OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Kim yelled

"No can do mom you and dad are going to talk so um bye mom were going to the kitchen now and remember you can't escape ever since you ranger proofed my room" he said

I turned and looked at Kim

"What?" she asked

"You ranger proofed his room?" I asked

"Yes he kept sneaking out through the window so I had a lock put in it" she said

I sighed

"So what now?" I ask

She shrugged and sat on the bed

I sat on the computer chair and sighed

"Why are we fighting?" I asked

She turned and looked at me

Conner's POV

"So what was mom cooking?" I asked

"She was making spaghetti" said kira

"Was?" I asked

"Yea like it's still cooking" she said

"But I'm hungry now!" I said

"I know how to cook Conner" Kira said

"Thank god!" I said

"It's your fault!" Kim yelled

"This is my fault? Why?" I asked

"You stole my son from me!" she said

"I didn't do anything like that Conner just happens to trust me" I said

"He wants you to have full custody!" she said

I turned and looked at her

"What?" I asked

"I heard him and Eric talking" she said

I nodded

"Don't steal my little boy from me" she said

I looked at her

"I'm not trying to" I said

"You are even if you're not trying!" she said

"Why?" I asked

"He never wants to spend time with me anymore ever since the day he found out you were his dad ever since that day he hates me!" she said

"He doesn't hate you" I said

"How would you know?" she asked

"Because he told me" I said

She sighed and sat down

"I'm such a bad mom" she said

"No you're not you managed to raise twins" I said

"But Kyle helped me" she said

"Speaking of him where he is?" I asked

"With his girlfriend" she said

I looked at her

"I'm not married to him anymore "she said

I nodded

"Oh" I said

"Conner is so grounded" she said

"I know" I heard Conner say behind the door

"Conner open this door this instant!" Kim said

"Nah I mean I am grounded might as well live yah no?" he said

"Conner" she said

"Gosh mom you're not leaving until you and dad makeup" he said

"I'm not saying sorry to him!" Kim said

"Well I guess you 2 will be sleeping in my bed and me in Eric's room huh mom?" he said

"I guess I am smart!" Conner said after a while

I then smelled food and my stomach growled

"You hungry too?" asked Kim

I nodded

"Let's just make up I'm starving" She said

"Its quiet…to quiet" Conner said

I turned and looked at him

"Kira its been quiet for about 10minute lets go see what's going on" he said

I nodded and he went in before me

"MY BEAUTIFIUL EYES NO NOT IN MY ROOM!" I heard Conner yell

I walked and saw Dr. O had lipstick on his lips and his shirt was half unbuttoned and Conner's mom had her hair in every place

"Mom I want a new bed" Conner said

She blushed

"um sorry" she said

"Dr. O you have something on your" I said pointing to his lips

He wiped it with his hand

"oh" he said blushing

I laughed and got Conner from his arm

"Conner, lets go" I said

"im not hungry anymore" he said

I laughed and pulled him out of the room .

**Well this is it ill see if I can post tomorrow kay? **

**Yesterday was junior day at our school so we went all in our school colors **

**I still don't know if I should do Powder puff.**

**My cousin and Marlene's boyfriend are doing it (I can imagine them in skirts lol) **

**Marlene is doing it but I don't know ugh…so people should I?**

**Oh yea Luis is my pet assistant in this story ok?**

**Why? Cause he is! Lol **

**So every time I will end with the last conversation me and my cousin Luis had.**

**And here it is **

**Luis comes in hopping**

**I look at him **

**Me: Did Marlene give you Chocolate?**

**He smiles**

**Luis: Maybe…**

**Me: How much?**

**Luis: 2 Chocolate bars!**

**He bounced up and down and left the room and came back with his little sister**

**Sigh he is older than me and he still acts like a kid**

**Luis: I love you jojo**

**Me: im not buying you anything**

**He frowns**

**Luis: MARLENE IT DIDN'T WORK BACK TO THE WHITE BOARD!**

**Runs away **

**Sigh…**

**Luis and Marlene you 2 are weird **

**Their trying to get me to buy the last chocolate bar from her boyfriend's chocolate box he's selling for Volley ball**


	9. Shes from the future

Conner's POV

I played with my little ball I had in my hands

It was a red ball with dinosaurs on it.

Kira had given it to me since she said I shouldn't be distracted my stupid things so she gave me a ball.

I heard a knock on the door

I sat up

"Come in" I said

Mom walked in

"Wow mom you look nice" I said

She Smiled

"You really think so?" she asked

I nodded

She sat on the bed

"Are you sure your ok to staying by yourself tonight?" she asked

"Ethan and Kira might come over" I said

She smiled and nodded

"Ok, Sweetie" she said pausing

I looked at her

"yea mom?" I asked

"I know you have a crush on Kira. But, Conner you have to tell her soon for me?" she asked

I nodded

"its just I chicken out a lot mom" I said

She smiled

"Well be a man sweetie OK I don't want you sad" She said

"Mom what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I asked

"Sweetie trust me OK?" she asked.

I nodded

"I trust you" I said

She Smiled and nodded

"well I have to go" she said.

I nodded

"Have fun mom" I said

She nodded

"I will" she said kissing my forehead

She then left.

Unknown Person's POV

I Sighed

Mom and Dad were going to kill me but I have to stop this.

I was tired and hungry and had absolutely no place to spend the night in.

I carefully got up and looked at the picture.

For mom and dad I thought to myself

I got up and started walking towards Reefside.

It was almost to late.

I needed to act quick

Conner's POV

Kira was watching TV and Ethan had just left

Kira looked at me

"You ok?" she asked

"Yea Kira im fine" I said

She nodded

"well then sit down and watch Tv With me" she said

In nodded and sat next to her

After a while

"I'll be back" I said

"Where are you going?" she asked

"bathroom" I said

She nodded and I got up and walked to the bathroom

I let out a shaky breath as soon as I got in.

"I can do it" I said

"_Conner" I_ heard my communicator say

"Yea Haley?" I said

"_There's a ranger sighting I believe it will be in Reefside in 10 minutes_" she said

"Ok I'm on my way" I said

I got out of the restroom

"Where are you going?" asked Kira

"Haley wants me to go check something out" I said

"I'll go with you" she said

"Hurry up" I said

She got up and turned off the TV

"Let's go" I said

She nodded and we ran out of the house

-Unknown Person's POV

I was almost there when I heard

"May we help you?"

I turned and saw the yellow and red ranger

Oh god

"I said may we help you?"Asked the red ranger

I turned and they gasped

"She" I heard the red ranger say

I was then attacked by the yellow ranger

"Power up" I said

"She's a red!" I heard the red ranger say

"Stop I don't want to hurt you" I said to the yellow ranger

"Yea right" she said

"Stop!" I said

She didn't so I just stopped fighting

"Kira stop" I heard the red ranger say

They un-morphed

"She's from the future" I heard Red say


	10. Just Admit it already!

"She's from the future" I heard red say

"Power Down" I said

I un-morphed and looked at them

They looked at me

"What's your name?" they asked

"Uh" I said

"What's your name?" they asked

"Cassandra" I said

"Cassandra what?" they asked

I hesitated

"Cassandra Oliver" I said

They gasped

My communicator rang

"Yea?" I asked

"Cass did you find them?" I heard my commander ask

"Yes Bridge I found them" I said

"Ok" he said

I sighed

They had attacked me with questions

Like

"Will I be famous?"  
"Am I going to be a professional soccer player?"

"Am I smarter?"

"What year are you from?  
"You look young how old are you?"

"You have my dad's last name are you my sister?"

"I can't answer the first 3" I said

They pouted

"I'm from the year 2032 and I'm 18 years old "I said.

"What about the last question?" asked the guy in red.

I smiled and shrugged

"Wait I'm no idiot she looks like you and Kira" said blue

"What! Me and Conner ha-ha you're funny" I heard yellow say

"Shit" I mumbled

"What?" said red

"I n-need to go" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Guys" said blue

I turned

He was staring at me

"She's your kid" he said

"And how would you know?" asked yellow

"Each time you regret not liking each other she loses a part of her body" he said

"What?" I heard them say

"Um bridge?" I said in my communicator

"Yea?" he asked

"Um something went wrong" I said

"Oh god" he said

"Stop poking me" I said

Blue backed away

"I will send Holly right away" he said

"Ok" I said

I looked up and noticed my dad and mom staring at each other in disgust

"Crap" I said as I saw my leg disappear

"My communicator" I yelled when I saw my hand disappear

"Will you 2 just admit it!" yelled blue

"I don't like him!" yelled mom

My other hand disappeared

"Crap hurry up Holly" I mumbled

"Conner!" yelled blue

"I" he said looking from me and mom

I screamed as I saw everything disappear from my view

Molly's POV

"NO!" I yelled as soon as I was teleported

"OK I LOVE HER" yelled Cass' dad

Cass' mom looked shocked

"Kira…you just killed your daughter" yelled the guy in blue

"I-I-I didn't" she said

Cass' dad looked at the spot

He looked at me

"Was she really?" he asked

I looked at him

I nodded

He sighed

There was a pink light and Danny appeared

"What happened?" she asked

"Cass' is gone" I said

"SHES WHAT!" Danny said

"She's gone!" I said

"They didn't" she said looking at Conner

"AND I THOUGHT ERIC WAS THE IDIOT BOY WAS I WRONG" yelled Danny

"Wait how do you know Eric?" asked Cass' dad

"CAUSE IM YOUR SISTER YOU MORON!" she yelled

"WHAT!" yelled Cass' dad.

"Yes oh god dad's going to kill me" She said pacing

Cass' mom just stood there in shock

"Why are you 2 in denial just say your feelings!" I yelled

"There is no point she's gone" said Danny

She held out her communicator

"Bridge?" she said

"I believe she is" he said

I sighed

"Ok ok I like Conner There!" said Cass' mom

"It's too late now" said Danny.

"_Guys? Can you hear me?" _

"Cass where are you?" I asked

"I don't know but it looks like a cave" she said

"I know where she's at" said Cass' dad

Danny's POV

"So are you my only sister?" asked Conner

I looked at him

"No" I said

"Really are you the youngest?" she asked

I nodded

"So there is one in between?" he asked

I nodded

"What year are we in again?" I asked

"2004" he said

"Then mom is pregnant" she said

"She's what?" I asked

"_Um guys help grandpa is ow!"_

We got there

"Dad don't!" yelled Conner

Dad had Cass on the floor and Mom was next to them

"NO!" I yelled I lifted my hands and blocked mom from when Dad stumbled backwards and fell almost on her

She screamed and saw nothing had hit her.

She looked at me

Cass got up and looked at Conner

"Danny!" she said when she saw me

I hugged her

"You ok?" I asked

She nodded and looked shyly at her mom and dad

Conner just stood there awkwardly

"Where are you from?" asked dad

"Were Space Patrol Delta…and were from the ear 2032" I said

Mom looked at me

"No I'm not her" I told her

"Oh god" she mumbled

"Daniela Oliver and Cassandra Oliver and Holiday Ford" I said

Dad looked at me

"Proof?" he asked

"Power up" I said

"She's the pink ranger" said Ethan

"Power up" said molly

"She's the green" said mom

"Power up" said Cass

"Red?" asked dad

"Is that proof?" I asked

He nodded

"Power down" we said

"So um now you 2 separate cause something blah blah blah meet in 10 years at the reunion and I'm born!" said Cass

"What?" asked Dad

"What she means is that Kira Got accepted to a University in New York" I said

"I had forgotten about that" said Conner

"Still confused" said Dad

"Dad please" I said

He froze when I said that

"What?" I said

"Way to scare grandpa" Cass said

Holly laughed

"Oh Maddy would be laughing at him right now"

"_I am laughing" _

"Oh hi Madeline"

"Where are you Aunt Maddy?"

"_I'm at the command center came to drop something out for Bridge" she said_

"Oh yea had forgotten Mrs. Soon to be Carson"

"_Ha-ha well say hi to dad if you're around there"_

"I will bye"

"_Catch on the flipside" she said_

I laughed

"Kay sis bye!" I said

"_Bye!"_

I looked at dad

His eye twitched

I smiled knowing what was going to happen next….cause that's the exact same twitch he did about 5 months ago!

"SHES GETTING WHAT!" he yelled

I started laughing

"Oh dad you did the exact same thing…except in the last one you had white hair" I said

"IM GOING TO HAVE WHITE HAIR!" he yelled

"Grandpa Tommy don't let her push your buttons or you will have your first heart attack sooner!" said Cass

"What?" he asked

I winked at mom

"Well are job here is done" I said

"What so all you had to do was get Conner ad kira to admit their feelings?" asked dad

I shook my head

"I had to do that and prevent what I prevented and that would change something that should happen in the reunion well goodbye guys well see you in…10 years" I said as we disapeared

Conner's POV

"Um that was?" I said

"Awkward" said Dad

I nodded agreeing with him

"So mom" I said grinning

She looked at me

"Damn he was supposed to find out first!" she said

"Find out what?" asked Dad

"Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you!" she said

He nodded and they left

"What's going on?" asked kira

I put my arm around her

"5 4 3 2 1" I said

"What?" she said looking at me

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yelled

I laughed

"Your mom is pregnant" she asked

I nodded

"That's what they told me" I said

Cass then once again appeared

"Sorry" she said taking out a blue light

She put on some black glasses and the light shined everywhere

"Um who are you?" I asked

She smiled

"An old friend" she said

I nodded slowly

"Are you 2 dating you look good together" she said

I looked down at kira

"Yea we are" I said

The girl smiled and nodded

"Well I don't see him here so um bye" she said

I nodded confused

Dad and mom came back confused

"Who was the girl" he asked

"She said an old friend" I said

"Hmmm I've never seen her before" he said

I nodded agreeing

"Guys there is a ranger sighting….wait it just disappeared" she said

Cass' POV

"How was your mission?" asked Bridge

"Good" I said

He smiled and nodded

"You just saved you parents from divorcing" he said

"And all it took was getting them to admit their feelings when they were 16" I said

He nodded

"Let me take you and Holly home" he said

"Yea but we have to wait for Danny" I said

"Nah she's staying here Jesse is planning on finally asking her out" he said

"About time that blue and pink get together" I said

He nodded

"So how are things going with holly and matt?" he asked

Matt is our yellow ranger

"Good she has a date with him when he comes back from his dads" I said

"Mr. Park right? His dad was a former ranger" he said

I nodded

"The black and green" I said

He nodded and holly came

"Let's go?" I asked

She nodded

"Mom called she's at your parents their not divorcing after all" she said

I nodded and smiled

"And I heard Ben is there" she said

I smiled

"I haven't seen him in 2 years" I said

"Well hopefully he has feelings for you" she said

I shrugged

"Let's just go" I said

"Your 'e in denial" she said

"I am not! You know me well enough I tend to blurt out how I feel" I said

She nodded

"True" she said

"Let's go I'm hungry" I said

Last convo with me and Luis

Luis: You make things to complicated

Me: how so?

Luis: well you like have people that are the same age but one is an aunt and the other is the niece

Me: shut up Luis you're the one dating two people

Luis: Correction I'm dating one the other is pretend and my actual real one is ok with it

Me: see I have no idea what you just said

Luis: humph!

Lol well bye guys ill update tomorrow or later.


	11. Theres been an accident

Kira's POV

I snuggled onto Conner's chest a little more.

I was beyond tired then again fighting evil isn't a piece of cake.

Dr. O was probably still sleeping in the other room with Conner's Mom.

She's 5 months pregnant and she is still thin!

He baby bump finally shows!

She's having a girl.

Still don't have a name for it.

Conner is excited of finally being a big brother to someone.

I got up when I saw I couldn't go back to sleep.

Conner didn't even move….I thank the mattress.

I was used to staying over here I enjoyed it more than my house.

I don't hate my parents it's just their usually not home and I don't like being alone.

I went into the bathroom and showered.

I doubt anyone would be up at this time

It was a Saturday too.

I got out changed and dried my hair.

I put it up into a lazy pony tail.

I got out and went to the living room.

I was hungry…I guess I'll make everyone pancakes.

So I did.

"Morning" said someone

I turned and saw Kim, Conner's mom.

"Good morning….I made pancakes" I said

"You didn't need to sweetie" she said

"But I wanted too" I said

"Well they smell and look lovely" she said

"Well let's eat" I said

She nodded

"Yea I doubt Conner or Tommy are awake "she said

Kim's POV

After me and kira finished eating and talking I looked at the clock

"I should get them up" I said

Kira nodded

"I'll clean up" she said

I nodded and got up.

I went to Conner's room first

"Conner wake up sweetie" I said

"Mom what time is it?" he mumbled

"Its 10 now up" I said

"Ugh ok …mom where is Kira?" he asked

"Kitchen" I said

He nodded and sat up

"Now to go wake up your father "I said

Conner chuckled

"Good luck mom" he said

I nodded and kissed his forehead

"Come on get dressed and go eat" I said

He nodded.

I then went to our room.

I opened the door

I smiled.

He just looked too adorable.

"Tommy" I said as I sat next to him

Nothing…..

"Tommy gets up" I said

"Hmmm no imp tired" he mumbled

"Well it's not my fault I didn't let you seduce me" I said

He grinned

"Ok come on get up" I said

He nodded

"One thing" he said

"And what is that?" I asked

He pulled me down a little and pecked my lips

"That" he said as he got up

I smiled and shook my head

"Ok now get dressed and go eat" I said

"What I can't go like that?" he asked

"No Kira and Conner are in the kitchen" I said

He nodded and got up

"Ok" he said as he got up.

I went to the kitchen and smiled

Conner was sweet talking Kira and she was ignoring him

I cleared my throat.

Kira moved away from Conner and Conner got closer to her.

I smiled at that.

She made my boy happy, what made me wonder was how Conner was going to feel when Kira left for New York in a few Months.

I guess that will just have to wait

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Page Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conner's POV (3 ½ Months later)

"Dad have you seen mom?" I asked

"Um I thought she was with you" he said

"Oh" I said

He nodded and walked to the phone

"She's not answering" he said with a hint of panic

"Maybe she's driving?" I said

"No she always has her Bluetooth with her" he said

"Ok dad calm down" I said

The phone then rang

I got it from dad

"See it's probably her" I said

He nodded and I answered

"Hello" I said

"Hello is this Thomas Oliver?" asked the person

"Um no but I'm his son" I said

"Are you 18?" she asked

"Yea" I said

"Ok is Kimberly Hart your mother?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Well there's been an accident" she said


	12. Never Existed

_I thank all those people who have reviewed: D_

_I'll see if I post tomorrow _

_I won't leave you with a cliffhanger this time seeing as don't know if I'll be on tomorrow: D_

Conner's POV

"WHAT IS SHE OK?" I asked as I got my car keys

"Conner what's going on?" dad asked

"She's ok a little shaken up but she's fine" she said

(Ha-ha gotcha!)

I sighed of relief

"Ok where is she?" I asked

She gave me the name of the hospital and I drove over there with dad of course

"Kimberly hart" dad said

"Family?" he asked

"My girlfriend and our son" dad said

"Ok, she's fine…shaken up but she's fine" he said

"What exactly happened?" I asked

"There was a shooting at the mall" he said

"Oh god" said dad

A nurse ran over to him

She said something to him

"I guess your wife is going into labor" he said

Dad turned even pale.

"It's going to be ok dad" I said

He nodded

"I'm ok" he said

"Well we will get her ready and we will call you in, in a few minutes" he said

Dad nodded

"Ok" he said

I took out my phone and dialed Kira's number

"Hey Conner" she said

"Kira can you come to the hospital?" I asked

"Your mom is in labor?" she asked

"Yea" I said

I gave her the address and hung up

0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0 Page break 

Dad came beaming out

"She's healthy" he said

I nodded

"What are you going to name her?" he asked

"Your mom wants to name her after the young girl that saved her life" he said

"And that is?" I asked

I shrugged

A nurse came to us…correction….male nurse

"I heard that you needed help?" he asked

"Yes um mister?" dad asked

"Oh I'm bridge" he said

"Ok bridge can I know what room the young girl is in?"

"Oh you mean Madeline? Right this way" he said

We followed him

"You look young dad said

"Just Got out of college" he said

Dad nodded

"Here she is" he said as she opened the door

There laid a girl about 18 years old.

She opened her eyes and looked at us

"Thank you for saving my daughter and girlfriend" dad said

The girl nodded

"It was nothing I would do it again….speaking of them are they ok?" she asked

Dad nodded

"Yea she just had her baby" he said

"Congratulations" she said

"And we would like to name her after you because without you they would probably wouldn't be here now" dad said

"I'm flattered but you don't have too" she said

"I want to" dad said

The girl smiled weakly

"Now what's your name?" dad asked her

"Madeline but I go by Maddy" she said

Dad nodded and thanked her once again before we went to go see my little sister…..Madeline

As soon as we saw my little sister we went to go see mom.

She was awake when we came in

"Did you find her?" she asked mom

"Yea" dad said

"And what's her name?" she asked

"Her name is Madeline" dad said

She nodded

"Madeline it is….Tommy I want to thank her can you call a nurse" she said

Dad nodded and walked out.

He came back a while later with a doctor….with a confused look

"Yes miss?" he asked her

"Um I'm looking for Madeline" mom said

A nurse came in and told him something

"I'm sorry but there is no one checked in with that name in this hospital….besides your newborn" he said

I looked at him

"But we saw her…the nurse Bridge Yea Bridge will tell you!" I said

"I'm sorry?" he asked

"Bridge he said his name was bridge" I said

"I'm sorry but no one by the name of bridge works here "he said

I looked at dad confused and he shrugged.

Break x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x00x

Maddy's POV

"You took a gunshot Maddy are you stupid!" Bridge said

"Shut your pipe hole and drive" I said

"Sky and Syd are going to kill me for letting you do this!" he said

"they wont find out" I said

"what about the injury!" he said

"bridge im fine really once we get there it will be healed" I said

He nodded

"Hey maddy you think we can go meet me?" he asked

I looked at him

"Just drive!" I said

He nodded and drove

"Thank you" I said as he turned on the time machine.

"Yea yea yea how can I not feel your pain again?" he asked

"Cause I saved myself?" I said

"Oh…that make sense!" he said

I shook my head

Time to go to the year 2022 …my dad is so going to kill me for time traveling….oh well….hopefully we get there fast cause Conner has to propose to Kira and they can't go out until get there to baby sit!...

"BRIDGE DRIVE FASTER!" I said

"Sorry there's traffic" he said


	13. Strong Vocals

_Sorry I haven't been on since I think Monday its just I had A LOT of homework and with Final coming up __ I have no life!_

_So I probably won't be posting till Valentine 's Day. I know it's far from now but by then ill be done with ALL my finals. _

_I still have homework to do and I can't really think so excuse me because this chapter sucks :P _

_Tomorrow I have a presentation for my English class on a book which I haven't finished reading and I haven't even started on the power point! Grr!_

_Tuesday I have a test for English _

_Wednesday is a chill day but for sure hes leaving us with a lot of home work _

_Thursday I have a physics test (BLEH!)_

_And Friday my English Final essay._

_And then Next week My other class Finals begin I have 1 everyday _

_On Monday I have the English multiple choice final on Tuesday my physics one….on Wednesday my Algebra 2 and on Thursday I have my Chicano studies presentation and on Friday I have a final for Chicano studies UGH HORRIBLE NEXT TWO WEEKS!_

_FML!_

_Well on with the story …ENJOY…IF YOU CAN!_

I heard yet another screech from the other room.

I groaned

I was tired I had not slept right for almost 3 weeks.

I love Maddy when she's asleep.

So innocent and cute and yet she could scream with such a high pitch!

I heard the door open again and dad talking to the baby so I guess he was the one feeding her.

I turned on my side and closed my eyes

Soon enough they were shaking me

"Conner I don't have time for this!" Mom said

I groaned and opened my eyes

"What mom?" I asked

She looked at me

"Get dressed your late for school!" she said

I sat up and got up and started getting dressed

I looked at the time…yea mom is crazy.

I went down and saw dad drinking coffee

"Morning" he said

I nodded and got myself a glass of orange juice.

"Slept well?" he asked

I yawned and shook my head

I drank my orange juice

"Bye dad I will see you at school" I said

He nodded and I left

I drove to school and parked my car

Kira went up to me when I got out of the car

"Morning" she said

"Ugh" I said

She laughed

"Maddy didn't let you sleep?" she asked

"She kept crying all night" I said

"Well after school we will go to your house and you can sleep" she said

I nodded and hugged her

"I'd like that" I said pecking her lips

She smiled

"Mom still cranky?" she asked me

I nodded

"Yea she claimed I was late today" I said

She laughed

"Well let's get to class" she said

I nodded as she got my hand and we walked to class

Page break

Tommy's POV

I walked inside the house today had been a long day.

I noticed Conner's car was outside

Hmm I guess he's home.

I closed the door and looked inside the living room

Conner was asleep and Kira was playing with his hair while she was reading something

"Afternoon" I said

She looked up from her book

"Good afternoon Dr. O" she said

I looked at her

"what? Oh sorry good afternoon Tommy" she said

I nodded

"Afternoon what are you reading?" I asked

"Something for my English class" she said

I nodded

She looked at me

"So how is it with none of us in your class anymore?" she asked

I looked at her

"These students aren't smart" I said

She smiled and shook her head

We had started the semester a few months back and I didn't have her or Conner as my students.

"You're so mean" she said

"Well I'll let you go I have to go grade quiz's ….Have you seen Kim?" I asked

"Yea she was in the kitchen a while ago she's probably with Maddy" she said

I nodded

"Ok thanks" I said

"You're welcome" she said

I nodded and went upstairs

I saw Kim leaning on the bed

She was changing Madeline's diaper.

"You're so cute!" she said

"I know you are" I said

She turned and smiled

"Hey sweetie" she said

I smiled and pecked her lips

"Hello" I said

"How was work?" she asked

"Good I have to grade some work" I said

She nodded

"You tired?" she asked me

"Not really" I said

She nodded

"Kira's downstairs with Conner?" she asked

I nodded

"Conner is asleep Kira is reading a book" I said

She nodded

"I feel bad I snapped at him this morning it's just he gets to sleep while I can't and he wouldn't wake up" she said

"Sweetie, He doesn't sleep either Maddy has some strong Vocals" I said

She frowned

"See no one sleep Maddy why can't you be like Conner and sleep the whole day when he was your age…well days old…" she said

I laughed as Maddy squealed

"Well Kim I'm going to go grade this work I will be downstairs" I said

She nodded

And pecked my lips

I smiled at her and looked at Maddy

She looked so much like Kim.

Even if she was 3 weeks old I thought she was the most beautiful baby and she would grow up to be a beautiful woman.

"Hi dad" I heard

I turned and saw Conner coming out of his room.

"And where are you going?" I asked

"To take Kira home" he said as he put on his jacket

I nodded

"Ok drive safe" I said

He nodded and yawned

"Maddy asleep yet?" he asked

I shook my head

"Ok then I'll be back dad….BYE MOM!" he yelled as he went downstairs

Then crying erupted through the house

"CONNER LOWER YOUR VOICE!" yelled Kim

"OK!" he yelled

Then the front door closed and tire screeches were heard

I shook my head that's Conner for you.


	14. Valentine's Day 3

Kim's POV

"MOM!" yelled Conner

"Where is it?" he asked

I looked at him

"What are you looking for sweetie?" I asked

"I lost the Gift!" he said

"It's in your closet" I said

"Thanks mom" he said running back upstairs

I shook my head

I heard a squeal and looked up

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hey Handsome" I said walking over to Tommy

He handed me Maddy and pecked my lips

"How was work?" I asked

"Good" he said

Conner then came running downstairs

"Hi dad bye dad bye mom" he said

"Stop" I said

He sighed and turned around

"Yes?" he asked

I looked at him and walked around him

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked

He nodded

"Cologne?" I asked

He nodded

"Your set has fun be back by 10" I said

"11" he said

"Have fun be back by midnight" said Tommy

I turned and looked at Tommy

Conner chuckled

"Well I'll let you too be …BYE!" he said

As soon as we heard tire screeching

I turned and looked at Tommy

"Midnight?" I asked

He smiled and nodded

"Ethan is babysitting Maddy so it's just you and me" he said

I smiled

"I like how you think" I said

He smiled

"I thought you might" he said

"So where are we going?" I asked

He grinned

"I'll tell you later ok?" he said

"Tommy!" I said

"I'm not telling you just dress fancy" he said

I nodded and he kissed me

"I'm going to take Maddy to Ethan's house ok?" he said

I nodded as he left the house.

* * *

Conner's POV

"Conner where are we going?" asked kira

I chuckled

She frowned

Even with the blindfold she looked beautiful

"Conner where are we going?" she asked again

I looked at the road and at her and got her hand

"Were almost there" I said

"But I want to know!" she said pouting slightly

I smiled

"Were almost there" I said

She frowned and nodded

"Ok" she said

I parked the car and got out off the car

I walked to the other side and helped kira out of the car

"Can I take it off now?" she asked

"Not yet" I said

"But I can't see and what if I fall!" she said

I laughed and picked her up

She squealed and held onto my neck

We walked and I stopped and sat her on a chair.

"Now you can take them off" I said

She yanked the blindfold off her face and smiled and lightly gasped when she saw what I had done for her

"Happy valentine's day babe" I said

She smiled and pecked my lips

"How did you do all this?" she asked

"Well mom helped me cook and I and Ethan were here a while ago fixing this" I said

She nodded

"Well then I must say Conner I'm flattered" she said

I smiled

"Well lets dig in" I said

She smiled and nodded as I began putting different foods on plates.

…a while later…..0

"Let's go walk around the beach?" kira suggested

I nodded

"Wait up" I said

She stopped and turned to look at me

"Here is your gift" I said

She smiled

"Conner you didn't have to get me anything else" she said

"I wanted to" I said handing her a bag

She took it and opened it

"Conner it's beautiful" she said

I smiled

"I thought you might like it….it was hard picking it out" I said

"I love it" she said

"Help me put it on?" she asked

I nodded

She held out her hand and I put on her bracelet that had little hearts in yellow and red rhinestones.

"Conner I didn't get anything as expensive as this" she said

"I have you that are all that matters "I said

She smiled and leaned in

Before we kissed

She smiled

"Best valentine's Day ever" she said as our lips met

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

sorry its short its just that it may have been the first day of the second semester but i have homework!

oh yea Marlene posted this cause she had less homework

It would have been up yesterday but we were out yesterday and today even if it was Valenties day i didnt get to go out with my boyfriend..marlene somehow squeezed in time for hers...Well enough of boring you hope you enjoyed it...

I dont think ill post tomorrow since i Powder puff practice and me and marlene somehow have to squeeze in time for our After school activity (College Class) and we get home at 5 pm and we have to do hw :(


	15. The Break up

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TOGETHER!" Kira yelled

"GET OUT!" he yelled

"MAYBE I WILL!" she yelled

I continued feeding Maddy

I then heard a door slam

Tommy then came in

"What just happened?" he asked

I shrugged

"Hold Maddy I need to go see If Conner is ok" I said

He nodded and got Maddy

"Look at you your so big!" he told her

I walked out of the kitchen and saw Conner sitting on the couch

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She dumped me" he said looking at me

I nodded

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he said

"What?" I said taken back

"I got accepted on a soccer scholarship I wasn't planning on taking it" he said

"Conner you got accepted to Albany" I said

"So? I'm going to Colorado State" he said getting up

"Conner you're not supposed to run away from your feelings" I said

"Mom I don't care she thought I was cheating on her!" he said

"Conner" I said

"No! I know you like her but she doesn't even trust me!" he said

I sighed

"Don't leave tomorrow" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's too soon you can leave in a week" I said

He nodded and paced

"i-im going to my room" he said

"Ok" I said

He nodded and walked up to his room

I sighed

I knew I couldn't change his mind he's to stubborn!

Conner's POV

I sighed and looked at the picture in front of me

It was a picture of me, Kira and Ethan on graduation day.

We were all smiling.

Ethan was leaving in two weeks to Boston he had gotten accepted to Harvard

I sighed

Things won't be the same….

* * *

Kira's POV

How dare he accuse me!

He defends himself like he is hiding something!

I know he's cheating!

I mean….why else would he get all defensive?

I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling

"I'll give him a week to cool down" I said as I looked at my alarm clock that read 4:45.

* * *

1 week later

Kira's POV

I pulled up in front of Conner's house

The house was dark and no one was outside

Conner's car was outside but Dr. O's jeep wasn't.

I got out of my car and walked to the front door steps I took a breath and knocked on the door

No one answered

I heard a beep

I turned and saw Dr. O, Mrs. M and baby Maddy

Mrs. M looked like she had been crying

She looked at me and I swear if looks could kill…yea I'd be dead

She walked in right past me

I looked at Dr. O

"Is Conner here?" I asked

He shook his head

"He left the state about 2 hours ago" he said

"What…to New York right?" I asked

He shook his head

"No he got a better offer" he said

"Where did he go?" I asked

"I can't tell you I'm sorry….it would be best if you leave" he said

I nodded

"Im sorry" he said as he walked past me and went inside

I looked at the door and then down at the floor

I walked to my car and sat in it and just broke down.

* * *

Conner's POV

I sighed and looked at my laptop once again

It was a picture of me and Kira

It wasn't just any picture it was our prom picture

I smiled sadly at it and left clicked

A box popped out in the screen "Do you want to delete this album"

I clicked ok and watched as all the pictures deleted

I closed my laptop and looked at my new phone

I had changed my phone number.

Do I regret it …of course I do

"Sir we will be landing in about 2 hours" the flight attendant told me

I nodded and turned off my laptop and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Tommy's POV

"Kim Come on don't cry" I said

"He could have stayed here in California!" she said

"Kim it's hi decision" I said

"I don't care he's my baby boy" she said

I hugged her as she snuggled to me

"At least we still have Maddy and Eric" I said

"Yea we do" she said pulling away and walking to Maddy's crib

She picked her up

"Promise me Maddy…you will never grow up and leave your momma?" she asked Maddy

Maddy looked at her with sleepy eyes and yawned

"She's going to grow up some day Kim…and I dread that day as well" I said putting my arms around Kim's waist

"Me too Tommy….me too" she said as she looked up at me

* * *

Well im stuck here more Tommy and Kim will come don't worry! BUT! I doubt I will post the next two weeks are AP TESTS! Yay! (notice my sarcasm) I have my Spanish one on Tuesday…no not tomorrow but next week.

What else? Oh yea…..then my English one in 2 weeks on Wednesday and right now im helping Marlene Study for her AP US one which is next Friday

She is freaking out because she can't seem to get the populists in her head and the farmers as well (Post WWII)

Im sorry haven't posted.

I came back from Mexico it was awesome!

Saw my family! Follow me on twitter peeps! itsjovanna

Well that's it… Finished at 4:51 PM


	16. Please Read

As you guys may notice it isn't under Kim and Tommy

I changed it cause well…to me I hardly show this couple!

I probably won't be on till like June!

* * *

I'm sorry but I need A LOT of help in School I failed the first part of history! Yes I know I am an idiot!

Well my cousin Luis and my best friend and her boyfriend are helping me right now because I don't want to fail…again!

So I need to learn all my presidents

UGH!

Well off I go to learn lol well I'll let you guys go for sure you won't even read this so yea…..

NO STORIES TILL PROBABLY Mid MAY OR JUNE….IM SORRY BUT SCHOOL IS FIRST

Don't worry guys when I come back ill promise I will end it all once and for ALL! …then probably make a sequel….if you like REVIEW! But no mean comments…NO CYBER BULLYING!

:D


	17. They meet again

Thank you for the support on my history class but! Since I Got a PERFECT SCORE on my test I decided to celebrate so I am writing this as Marlene, Her boyfriend, Luis and me eat (YAY BK)

Anyways on with the story (this is about 9-10 years from when they fought…Kira is a professional….idk either psychologist or whatever you want her to be! If you guys have any professions just review and say it there

* * *

Kira's POV

I looked outside my window

"Kira you will not believe what Danny got me!" yelled my loud room-mate Melissa

I turned and looked at her

"What?" I asked

"This!" she said showing me two tickets

"Um ok?" I said as I walked to the fridge

"He's playing Kira" she said

I looked at her

"When is it?" I asked

"It's on Saturday and your day is filled to this no exceptions!" she said

I rolled my eyes

She didn't even know him yet she wanted me to talk to him?

"Where is Danny anyways?" I asked

"Asleep" she said

I raised an eyebrow

"No don't think that he stayed up doing all his homework" she said (he's studying medicine

I nodded

"Ok well let's go eat" I said

"Yes then we go buy you a nice new outfit" she said

I ignored her

"Ignore me all you want but were going" she said

* * *

Conner's POV

I was beyond tired!

We have a game in New York this weekend we play *Country of your choice*

I doubt ill see her there she never did like soccer

"Conner is you coming?" I heard

I looked up and saw it was my coach

I nodded

I had been recruited about 8 years at age 19 to play for the national team.

"Oliver!" I heard

I turned

Yea I changed my last name to dads.

"Coming!" I said as I got a bottle of water and walked to the field.

Few days later (Saturday to be specific)

* * *

Kira's POV

The game had finished they had won 5-1 to *insert name* me and Melissa were going to go celebrate

We went to a common fast food restaurant

I was ordering my food when we heard howl and screams

I turned and saw it was all of the national team including Conner.

He was still in his uniform it's just that now he was wearing sweats and a hoodie with the Us National logo.

He saw me and his eyes went wide

I turned away and paid my food

I walked to where Melissa was at and sat across her

"So which one is he again?" she asked

"Look for one that says McKnight" I said

She turned and looked back at me

"None of their says it "she says it

I turned and saw Conner was paying for his food

His hoodie said Oliver in it

I guess he changed it after all.

When he turned I turned to Melissa

"Hot guy alert" she said

I looked up and there he was

"You weren't planning on saying hi?" he asked

I blinked

He chuckled

"I'm sure I didn't change that much" he said

Yes he did his voice changed and he got hotter!

"Conner" I said

"The one and only" he said

"Wait he's Conner?" asked Melissa

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to the beautiful lady… Conner Oliver" he said

"Melissa Ramirez" she said as she shook his hand

He then turned and looked at me

"So how have you been?" he asked

This was going to be a LONG time

"Good" I said

He nodded

"I see you still live in New York" he said

I nodded

"There was no point on going back to Reefside" I said

He nodded

"So where did you go?" I asked

He shifted

"Colorado" he said

UGH THAT'S WHY ETHAN WENT TO COLORADO! He will pay later

I nodded

"You accomplished your dream" I said

He chuckled and nodded

"Yup I got recruited at age 19" he said

I nodded

I knew that because I was a stalker!

"Conner!"

Conner turned

"Well I'm in town for a week call me" he said scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to me

I nodded and took it from him

"Oh and kira just cause we ended it horribly doesn't mean we shouldn't be friends" he said

I nodded

I DON'T want TO BE YOUR FRIEND I STILL LOVE YOU!

"Yea" I said

"Well I'll see you around" he said

I nodded and he leaned down and hugged me

HE HAD A SIX PACK! AND HE SMELLED SO GOOD!

I hugged back and he pulled away and hugged Melissa

"Nice meeting you Melissa" he said as he pulled away

"Touché" she said

He smiled and nodded and walked back to his team

I looked at the paper in my hand

Should I call him or should I throw this away?

He just wants to be friends anyways…..

I sighed and looked at Melissa who was now eating

"NUMBER FOUR! NUMBER FOUR YOUR ORDER IS READY"

I looked at my receipt and saw it was my number

Ill see if I call him back…


	18. they meet again part 2

"what if hes still asleep?" I asked

She looked at me

"kira if you don't call I will" she said

We heard a throat clear

I turned and saw it was her boyfriend

"who were you going to call?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Kira's friend" she said

He nodded and sat on the couch and yawned

"why are you so tired?" I asked

He looked at me like if I was dumb

"I had to work?" he asked

I nodded and looked at the phone

I then looked at him

"why are you here?" I asked

"I cant visit my girlfriend?" he asked

"well yea you can but your never here shes usually at your place" I said

He nodded and pulled Melissa on his lap

She giggled and they started making out

"hey not in front of me" I said

Danny pulled away

"Well then call your friend" he said

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him that hit him in his face

"im going to starbucks" I said getting my wallet

"run away from your feelings" Melissa said

I ignored her and walked out of the apartment

I ordered my coffee and sat down as they began making it

I took out my phone and saw I had a text from my cousin

I closed the text and saw someone stand infront of me

I looked up and there he was smiling down at me

"hey" I said

"didn't know I would see you here" he said

"yea didn't think about seeing you I just wanted some coffee" I said

He nodded

I got up as they called my order

I came back and sat infront of him

He was typing on his blackberry

He stopped then looked at me

He set his phone down

"so lets catch up" he said

I nodded

"ok what do you want to know?{ I asked

He shrugged

" I really don't know" he said

"ok well um hows it like being a soccer player and all?" I asked

"Ok I guess I mean I love playing the game but I feel as if I don't have any privacy" he said

I nodded

We talked and then I got a phone call

It was from Melissa

I answered it

"hello?" I asked

She was sobbing

"Mel whats wrong?" I asked

"d-danny" she said

"what did he do?" I asked

"i-im at the h-hospi-t-tal" she said

"is he ok?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

"where are you are how did this happen?" I asked as I got my stuff

"we were going to the park and…." She said

She sniffled

"this guy came up to us and shot him!" she said

"did he take anything?" I asked

"n-no I s-started screaming and h-he ran" she said

"ok im almost there" I said

"you don't even know where im at" she said

"your in *insert hospital name*" I said

"yea" she said

"ok ill bethere right now" I said

I hung up and looked at conner

"im sorry conner but I have to get to the hospital" I said

"ill take you come on" he said

I nodded and led the way

"are you sure?" I asked

"yea ill stay here ill be over there in the afternoon because that's when his parents get here" she said as she rubbed his arm

"im fine" he said

I looked at him like he was dumb

"you got shot and your fine?" I said

He nodded

"im not going to die" he said

He grinned at me

"your not getting rid of me easily I know we fight but hey" he said

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the head

He flinched

"sorry" I said

"its ok" he said

(he got shot in his side)

"take mel with you" he said

"im staying" she said

I rolled my eyes

"well you know how stubborn she is" I said

He nodded

"well I have to go" I said

I hugged Melissa and then softly hugged him

"be home by 2" I said

She rolled her eyes

"yes mother" she said

I laughed and turned and saw conner

"lets go ill take you home" he said

I nodded and followed him

He dropped me off and walked me to my door

"well ill see you around" he said

I nodded then out of nowhere I felt his lips on mine

I opened the door and opened it as we stumbled in

He closed the door and our bodies once met again…

END

Well today was boring I wrote this in history

My friends Marlene, Anthony and Luis took their AP test today

They actually came out confident

Grr they wont tell me what their essays were on!

Scared for Wednesday! That's my English one!

I will try to post every 3 or so days!

Im ungrounded because the tutoring really work….luis and Anthony should be history teachers! Marlene helps me but hardly since shes helping her mom who has a broken foot (idk how she did it but yea)

They all have helped me and right now Anthony is helping his siter on world history….she actually knows stuff! Lol

But he keeps yelling at her lol Marlene is right next to mereadingthis right now as I type well im hungry time to go eat some Chinese


	19. Your an Idiot Conner!

Hi guys jojo back

I am ALMOST done with my AP class

I feel bad for Marlene she has to do a research paper, a mural (?) and a documentary and add another essay to that and she has to do her presentation: / poor her she's panicking.

Well enough of that back to the story

The AP test was easy! I loved it! Ha-ha I better pass cause if I don't I will cry L

Anyways on with the story

Conner's POV

I woke up and felt someone warm against me

Where am I?

I looked around and saw that this was definitely not my hotel room

I looked down and saw myself staring at a set of brown/blond hair

Oh wait that's just kira...WHAT!

I got up waking her up

"What happened? {"She asked sleepily

"I don't know" I said

She sat up covering her body and she looked at me

"We did ahhhh put on some clothes!" she yelled

I ran and slipped my boxers and slipped my shirt on

I saw she was already putting on her clothes

"GET OUT!" she yelled

"What?" I didn't even answer because she pushed me out of her room

"At least give me my pants and shoes!" I said

Nothing

I sighed

Then I felt something hit me

"Not that way!" I said

I sighed when she slammed the door again

I slipped my pants on then my shoes and walked out

3 weeks later

"Conner gets your head in the game!" yelled my coach

I looked at him and nodded

I jogged away and I heard someone call me

"What Joe?" I asked walking towards him

"Someone is here to see you" he said

"Who?" I asked

"Some girl and May I say she is hot!" he said

"What if she's a craze fan?" I asked

"Oh she's not she looks pissed" he said

"Then why would I want to see her?" I asked

"Something to do with kira?" he said

I looked at him and nodded

"Ok where is she?" I asked

"Locker room" he said

I nodded and walked to the locker room

I opened the door to see Melissa standing there

She walked over to me and hit me across the face

"Ow!" I said holding both my cheeks

"You idiot!" she yelled

"Why am I an idiot?" I asked

"You got her pregnant!" she yelled

I stood their frozen

I got ...I ...I Got her...pregnant...oh god! I'm going to be a dad

Well that's it I got nothing sorry for the errors XD


	20. Confrontation Pt1

I am so sorry I haven't been on here for a very long time it's just that I've been busy ;)

Marlene introduced me to this really cute new boy in our school

Anyways I PASSED US HISTORY! Wooohooo

I got an A in the class: D All the studying worked out after all

I almost got a 4.0 except my English teacher gave me a C+ almost a B ):

Well enough with boring you on with the story

"She's what? " I asked

"She's pregnant you bozo!" she yelled

"And you're telling me….you came all the way over here to tell me?" I asked

She nodded

"The plane leaves In 5 hours" she said

"If you're not there….kira will never talk to you again" she said

I nodded and she left

I sighed and rubbed my forehead

"What's wrong?" I heard

I turned and saw _-

I looked at him

"I got Kira pregnant" I said

He whistled

"Well you have something that will keep you two attached" he said winking at me

I looked down at the grass

He's right

"I'm always right" he said

I looked at him confused

"You really have to stop thinking out loud" he said

I nodded

Just then my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"CONNOR HAVE I NOT RAISED YOU WELL HOW CAN YOU DO THAT IM AT YOUR HOUSE PACKING YOUR CLOTHES NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I BRING IT OVER THERE!"

"Ouch ok mom I'm on my way" I said

I hung up

"Bye momma's boy" he said

"I'll be sure to tell that to my mom" I said

His eyes widened

"No she would kick my ass!" he said

I chuckled and walked away from him

"Tell coach I left" I said

I guess he nodded because I didn't hear him say yes

I got home only to be rushed into my mom's soccer mom van and rushed to the airport with her yelling at me on the way there

She dropped me off, yelled at me some more then left me

I sighed

Why did she have to live on the other side of the U.S.?

I got on my plane and took a seat and let sleep over power me

We got there and I got my suitcase and drove straight to a hotel

I then walked to Kira's house

I knocked on the door

"Wow you actually came" Melissa said

I rolled my eyes

"Of course I did and by the way thank you for telling my mom" I said

She smiled

"You are welcome now go get her out of that room" she said

I nodded and walked towards the door

I knocked on the door

"Go away Melissa I'm not hungry!" she yelled

I knocked on the door again

"GO AWAY!" she yelled

I knocked on the door once again

I heard someone shuffle inside and the door unlocked

"What?"She was cut off when she saw me

"Tada?" I said

She looked like she had been crying.

Her beautiful face was all red and her eyes were red as well

"We need to talk" I told her

That's all I have I'm sorry but I need to go they are having a water balloon fight without me

Woot woot my birthday is next Monday! Wooohooo and I will be 17: D

BYE!


	21. Confrontation pt 2

Hi guys jojo here. I am officially 17! And guess what I passed my AP English Language test with a 5! I feel so proud :D

Well sorry I haven't been up here because well I've been busy and because I was out celebrating with my fellow nerds B) (: but I'm up right now lol.

Well on with the story

-0000000-

She saw me and slammed the door on my face or at least tried to because I came in. She looked at me and walked over to me and then began hitting me.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" she said repeatedly as she hit me.

"Well I love you" I said

She stopped and looked at me and started crying

"I'm sorry" she said

I hugged her and rubbed her back

"Don't say sorry to me" I said

"I was so stupid a couple of years ago!" she said

I shook my head

"No you weren't you were just…..cautious" I said

She pulled away and sniffled. I wiped her tears and smiled at her

"So what's this I hear about a baby" I said

She looked at me

"I can get rid of it" she started

I shook my head and touched her stomach

"I'm going to be a dad" I said

I looked at her and she was smiling at her stomach and then frowned and shook her head

"No no I can't let you do that Conner What about your career?" she asked

I shrugged

"What about it?" I asked

"I can't let you ruin it" she said

"It's not going to ruin anything" I said

She shook her head

"You don't love me?" I asked

She looked at me

"I love you but …it's not that" she said

I smiled

"If you love me then that's all" I said

She looked at me and shook her head

"You left" she said

"You dumped me" I said

"I didn't mean it" she said looking down

"Let's forget that happened and focus on this right now ehh?" I asked

She nodded

"Ok so your pregnant are you sure?" I asked

She looked at me and nodded

"Yea I took an exam" she said

I nodded

"Ok well my mom kind of wants to see you" I said

She nodded

"Ok" she said

I smiled and kissed her cheek

"We can take care of this" I said

"And how dare you" I said

She looked at me and I pushed her hair back

"I would never let you kill this baby" I said

She looked down

I got her hands

"We will make this work" I said

She smiled and looked at me

I took the time to lean in and kiss her and thank god she kissed back.

I smiled in the kiss and I pulled away

"I've missed your kisses" I said

She smiled

"Me too" she said

I kissed her once again…life can't get any better than this


	22. Will you?

**They are now 27-8 years old because Conner and Kira were supposed to meet 10 years after their fight and they were 16 and 10 makes and add about a year because of the 8-9 months of pregnancy so they are 27-8 :) Kim and Tommy are now about 43 or so. Maddy is about 12-13 years old**

_I was about to kick the ball when I heard someone scream. The crowd stopped cheering and then I felt something hit me…waking me up from my dream._

I sat up and saw Kira was crying and clutching her stomach

"You ok?" I asked

"Conner…she's coming…take me to the hospital now" she said slightly whimpering

I nodded and sat up and climbed out of bed

I slipped on some jeans and picked her up

"It hurts Conner" she said

"I know" I said as I walked down the stairs

I saw the time and saw it was 2 AM

* * *

I helped her in the car and I walked back in and got the baby bag…next time I come home….ill be a father of a baby girl.

I held my baby girl in my arms. Cassandra Oliver and she was beautiful. I turned and saw her mom was asleep. I smiled and pushed her hair back and kissed both their foreheads. I smiled when Cass squirmed in her sleep and yawned

"You will always be daddy's little girl" I said

I put her close to my chest and smiled as she snuggled close to me.

I laid her in the small crib. She was a healthy baby. 8 pounds and she looks like her mom.

She seemed to not like being in there cause she made a small noise

I put my hand near her arm and she quiet down

Hmmmm….so this is what it feels to be a father…. All that's left is to marry Kira…

4 years later

* * *

Maddy entered with bridge and smiled at me

I glared at her

"Your late" I said

"Sorry I just had to do something" she said

I nodded and looked at bridge who was eating a cookie

"Daddy?"

I turned and saw Cass. She was wearing her pjs and her light brown hair was in a pony tail

I picked her up

"Conner is Maddy here?"

I turned

"Yea babe" I said

She walked over to me. She had a baby bump and I smiled. My little boy was in there.

"Can I go?" Cass asked

"No sweetie me and your mommy are going to go eat" I said

She pouted

"I'll take you out to eat ice-cream" I said

She smiled and nodded

I kissed her cheek and handed her to Maddy

She got her

"Hey you!" she said

Maddy turned to look at me

"Have fun!" she said

I nodded and got Kira's hand and we walked to my car

"Ready to go?" I asked

She looked at me

"I don't even know where were going" she said

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy the ride" I said

She nodded and sat back and sighed happily

I smiled and turned on the car and drove to the place

"It's closed Conner" Kira said

I shook my head and knocked on the door

The door opened

"Ahh he is here"

I smiled and Kira walked in and I walked in after

"My my your so big now and your glowing!"

Kira smiled

"So what is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy" she said

The man nodded

"Good" he said

"You already have a girl who may I say is beautiful...Benjamin…"

A little 5 year old kid peeked out

"Can you tell your mom Conner and Kira are here?" he asked him

He nodded and ran to the kitchen

"He's so big now" I said

He nodded

"Smart boy but he's shy" he said

I nodded and heard a squeal

"Where is she?"

"Look at you!"

Kira finished her cheesecake and looked at me

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked

I smiled

"What would you do if I were to propose to you right now?" I asked

She looked at me

"I'd say yes" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Cause I love you" she said

I smiled

"I love you too" I said

I got up

"Guys" I said

A soft melody started playing and she looked at me

"You know you're beautiful?" I asked

"You've told me a few times" she said

"Well its cause you are" I said

She smiled and I got down on one knee

Her eyes immediately started to water

"Oh my god" she said

"Kira…I love you so much …we've been through a lot…and you've taken me back…sure we fight for stupid reason but we understand each other. You make me feel this feeling each time I see you…it's like were teenagers again and you and I hated each other" I said

She wiped her face

"Our relationship we even have a baby girl and a boy coming soon" I said

She nodded

"Will you marry me?" I asked

She threw herself on me and I caught her

"I love you so much!" she said

I sat her on my knee and slipped on the ring

"It's so beautiful…look at that rock!" she said

I laughed and kissed her cheek

"Well babe lets go home" I said

She nodded

"Ok" she said

She kissed me

"I love you so much Conner"

* * *

**So this was a nonsense chapter and I'm sorry it has mistakes, but I have a lot of homework and I felt guilty for ignoring you for 5 months. I had a horrible writers block and you can still see it because I had to do a lot of page breaks. So I leave you with what I have :) I've been stressing with college apps and all UC and Cal states were due yesterday and the USC one is due today and I submitted and now I must wait wow I am old. These have been the worse two months of my life. A close classmate lost her battle to Cancer. :'( She had her whole life ahead and this stopped it. She's in a better place but I miss her and her randomness…who else will yell at me from across the room….well besides Luis, Marlene and her boyfriend lol. Well I doubt we will be on for another few weeks because I need to finish EOP and I need to finish my scholarships: \ so hope you guys enjoyed it - Jojo 3**

**Now it's time to go bug Marlene's boyfriend Xp ...i need help on govt homework and hes the only one that can help cause my cousin (Luis) is asleep :( **


End file.
